1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates real-time gas sampling and spectral analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor manufacturing has adopted various telemetry techniques utilizing mass spectrometry or spectrographic analysis to improve the cleaning, conditioning or operation of reaction chambers in which a variety of reactions take place, such as deposition, cleaning, etching, implantation, ashing, etc. Telemetry techniques help operators monitor processes which take place on a microscopic level inside a closed chamber which often is sensitive to any form of outside radiation.